


Dalliance

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Coitus Interruptus, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Isn't it always the way? You never get bad news just out of the blue? it always comes at the tail end of an already miserable chain of events. And it's all the worse when it's someone you trust implicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Fanfiction, characters property the Walt Disney Company, fair use story, not for profit. Rated R for Adult Situations

Kim was having a really frustrating and bizarre day. It had started with the morning and progressed onward. She was home on spring break, both from college AND from world saving, but her mother INSISTED that she leave the house and not be "cooped up" all day long, despite her need for the downtime.

Unfortunately, aside from Tara, all of her old school friends were not in town. This meant no one to hang out with. Still, she had followed mom's instructions and left. She tooled around the mall for a bit, but without her friends around it felt like a lonely and alien place. No Monique at the Club Banana, no Josh Mankey working at the Pickle on a Stick…

Her Kimmunicator had then rung. Wade was patching through not a mission, but a phone call. It was Señor Senior Junior. He was in town, and wondered if Kim Possible would like to have an exclusive tour of the new Embajador Juan Bautista by Leon hotel in Upperton; as he knew the owner, Jose Raul Escucha de Leon personally, and the man wanted to apologize to Kim for the troubles his daughter had caused.

Having nothing better to do, Kim accepted. Junior was essentially harmless after all, and a tour of the most expensive hotel in the entire region was certainly better than wandering a shopping mall she'd been too more times than she could count.

Mister de Leon was effusively apologetic, and gave Kim a card. It was a featureless blue card, shiny and metallic rather than plastic, with a magnetic stripe on the back. He told her that it would get her a room, free of charge, at any Leon hotel on the face of the Earth, in perpetuity. Just one year before, Kim would have graciously declined. But being a college student away from home had taught her a thing or two about needing to support herself, so she smiled and politely accepted the apology.

Junior, on the other hand, was strange. Kim was quite surprised to find Tara working at the Embajador. Kim had to admit she was cute in her maroon vest with her hair up, she could see what Ron saw in the bubbly girl, now a hostess for the concierge. She personally escorted Kim and Junior on a tour of the six star hotel and conference center. Kim had to admit that even with some of the luxury she'd seen, including the Seniors' island, that this hotel was pretty swank. The pool, with its intricate mosaic floor, made her long for a swim. The water, she was told, was not even chlorinated but was purified by ozone, leaving it with no chemical after-scent.

She supposed that that was true for most people, though for her, it reminded her distinctly of Shego.

The restaurant, a Five Star affair, made her hungry, especially when she saw them stir frying goat, a favourite of hers that she didn't get to have here in the states very often. Junior eagerly agreed to treat both girls for lunch when he saw the look in Kim's eyes. Kim wasn't sure if it was Tara or Junior, but someone's leg kept bumping hers under the table throughout the meal.

Both of them smiled broadly at her, and she wasn't certain what to think. Junior was a slightly oilier variety of goof, much like Ron, and tended to smile stupidly, and Tara was very much a bubbly cheery person, and her new job obviously required that.

After lunch, the blonde showed them the conference center, and told Kim that Wade himself had installed for them a holographic projector, making it one of the few such conference facilities in the world. Kim was duly impressed by that, though of course junior merely wanted to know if he could watch movies on it. Tara politically pointed out that of course he could rent it if he wished.

It was while touring the suites when things got hinky, though. Tara showed them around one of the two Presidential suites; and Kim was not certain which was better appointed, the Senior's island or this suite. The bathroom was done in Italian marble and Arizona sandstone, and the rest of the suite had a carpet so thick she thought Rufus could get lost in it.

Junior pointedly sat down on the bed, and bounced on it. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled, as it reminded her of Ron. Apparently this was the wrong signal to send, as Tara and Kim found themselves invited to join him. Tara acquiesced quickly and enjoyed bouncing with him, Kim abstained and watched them a moment before turning to appreciate the solid oak funishings.

She found herself being groped a moment later, junior asking her if she liked watching "the pretty blonde one to bounce?"

It took all of Kim's self-control not to judo flip him out the fifty-fourth story window when he touched her and whispered in her ear. Still, the boot she delivered to his foot stopped just short of breaking the bones in his Coco Banana loafers. The sudden change in mood was obviously not lost on their hostess, who seemed confused as she stopped jumping on the bed.

"Tara, could you show me out please?" She grit her teeth. She was giving her high school team mate the benefit of the doubt here and assuming that she knew nothing of the idea Junior had apparently gotten at some point during the day.

Tara quickly scurried over and led her out of the hotel. At the door, Juan Raul asked why she was so upset.

"It's nothing, Mister de Leon… you have a beautiful hotel," the heroine explained with as much professionalism as she could muster after being groped, "and I look forward to enjoying it some time. However I might reevaluate your choice of friends if I were you?"

"Kim?" Tara asked nervously as she led her to the parking garage, since Kim had told the valet that no one but her was capable of driving her Sloth, "is everything okay? What happened?"

Biting her lip a moment, Kim turned to face the blonde concierge, "How long have you known Junior?"

"Um… side from today I've met him twice with Bonnie and some junk…?" she also chewed her lip as she wiggled with her hands behind her back, "Why?"

"And do you and he and Bonnie…. Do… anything together?"

"Like what? I mean, we go for swims on his island and stuff."

Kim sighed. It was a not-so-secret rumor that Bonnie and Tara might have been more than just friends in high school. She personally chose to ignore those sorts of rumors as petty and gossipy and ferociously voyeuristic. Besides, Alex Sapphic, Middleton High's only openly lesbian student, insisted whenever the conversation came up within earshot of her that Tara and Bonnie were nothing more than friends.

Kim sighed and shook her head again, "It's nothing, Junior was just kind of a creep to me in there. And I'd hate to think that you were a part of it."

"Oh?" Tara frowned and bit her lip, "Oh! No, Junior and Bonnie and me NEVER do stuff like that! Pixie Scouts honor!"

Kim smiled with relief. Tara wasn't exactly her best friend, but they were, at least, friendly. She;d hate to think such things of her. "Good. I have to say, I always knew he was a lil dense and a little bit of a creep, but this was… Eh... no big. I'll just kick him extra hard next time I have to see him professionally."

As Kim got into her car, Tara shook her head and giggled, "You know Bonnie doesn't like to share anything!"

"So not!" Kim laughed and shook her head in agreement.

It wasn't until she was three blocks away that it occurred to her that the blonde might not have meant that in the way she had thought.

**_-KP-_ **

Kim decided she had had more than enough time away from the house for one day. She steered the Sloth for home and mumbled to herself. Parking out front since the tweeb's new cars were parked in the garage and drive respectively, Kim let go a long sigh and shook out the stress of being touched before getting out of the car.

She walked up the path and found the door lock when she went to turn the knob. Well that was odd. She dug out her seldom-used key from her key ring and unlocked the door. The first thing she noticed on entering was that she stepped in a pile of clothes. Odd… on examination it turned out to be her mother's scrubs.

Now, light travels substantially faster than sound, which is why it wasn't until she was picking the green hospital clothes off of her boot that she realized she heard noises coming from the livingroom…

She made her way there, her mind still in a bit of a daze from the succeedingly more bizarre events of the day. The moment she came around the corner was the moment that that part of her brain responsible for such things thought "Boy that sure sounds like someone having sex doesn't it?"

Indeed it was. There was a familiar head of dark red hair with one or two strands of gray just visible over the back of the couch.

"Oh geeze! Sorry I didn't know you and daddy were-!" Kim's hand instantly flew to cover her eyes as she froze in the entrance to the living room.

"Kimmie?!" Anne's head shot up, her cheeks simultaneously flushed with passion and pale with shock. "You weren't supposed to be home yet!"

"Oh God, why the hell now?! FUCK I was so close!"

Kim's brain stopped dead, her previous scattered thoughts of walking in on her parents for the third time in her life blown completely out of the water by the fact that that voice was not her father's. In fact, it wasn't even male.

Her hand instantly shot away from her eyes to see just what the heck was going on here. Her mother was looking at her with an expression which could only be a mixture of shock and fear as she was caught out. She was still wearing a bra, thankfully, but Kim could not be at all certain that the older woman was wearing anything else, hidden as she was by the back of the couch.

The redhead quickly scanned the rest of the living room. Off one end of the couch was a set of very female hands. Tanned hands. With carefully manicured fingernails appointed in Mad Dog purple. Those hands quickly snaked back out of view, as if their owner wanted to remain hidden and realized she could be seen from the door.

"Uh… Ki- Kim… Bubble butt… this is not what it-,"

"Save it." Kim barked, holding up a hand to silence her mother, who was growing less pink and more pale by the moment. "Who is it?"

Anne chewed her lower lip fiercely, looking from her daughter to her hidden lover and back.

When no response was forthcoming from either clandestine party, the younger redhead, ignoring what she now realized was the very heavy smell of fresh sex in the air, issued an edict, "Whoever you are, you've got five seconds to show yourself to me before I vault the couch and take a picture of you. If you know who my mother is, you know who I am and that I am easily capable of having it across the entire internet in thirty seconds time."

On the count of four, a shockingly familiar head of dark brown hair appeared next to Anne on the couch, icy blue eyes glaring death at the heroine, "Junior was supposed to keep you occupied for another hour at least." She quickly looked to Anne and then back to glaring at Kim, "Preferably two more."

Kim's eyes became angry green lasers as it donned on her that her mother… her forty three year old mother, happily married mother of three… had been fucking her high school nemesis, nineteen year old Bonnie Rockwaller, right on the family couch.

"Get. Out." she growled, her hands tightening into fists, "Now."

Bonnie seemed to know this was no casual snappy issuance from her former cheerleading captain. So rather than cutting retorting, she got up off the couch, revealing herself to be totally nude, and started to grab the clothes Kim now realized were scattered about the living room.

When she moved to pull her capris on her long legs, Kim glared icily again, "I didn't say get dressed, I said get out."

The bronze brunette paused, certain that even as angry as she was, that Kim couldn't really mean for her to leave naked.

By the time the redhead reached eight, her knuckles popping and cracking in their clenched fists, Bonnie had managed to grab her shirt and get out through the door to the garage; abandoning her shoes, socks, undergarments, and purse in the process.

Kim turned her glare on her mother, who was chewing her lower lip hard, gripping the back of the couch tightly and looking from the closing garage door to her livid daughter.

Kim glared hard for a moment, and then gave a bone-weary sigh and clawed her hand down her face, "I'll be in the kitchen…"

**_-KP-_ **

A few minutes later, Anne Possible appeared in the kitchen, covered in a bathrobe tied tightly and demurely. She sat down chastenedly at the kitchen table, looking at her daughter.

Finally, after a long moment, the elder woman began, "You had no right to speak to Bonnie like that."

Kim looked up, tears having streamed down her face for the past few minutes, but evaporating as she glared, "Really? That's what you're going with? I catch you screwing the meanest witch on two continents in our house and it's my fault for ordering her out from under you?"

"Kimberly Anne Possi-,"

"Oh don't start with the middle name, Anne Christina Possible," Kim nearly shouted before clawing the edge of the table, reigning in her fury, "You're cheating on Daddy! Why?!"

Anne looked away, sighing. After a long moment during which she knew her daughter was fuming, she finally looked back, sighing exhaustedly, "Because your father, no matter how much he loves me, does not meet my womanly needs any more."

Kim bit back several wickedly angry responses to that, including "so get some batteries," "Well I can think of a lot better than Bonnie," and "and you think I'm getting any?!"

Finally, she groaned and rubbed her face. "And what? My mortal enemy does meet those needs?"

"I thought that Shego was-,"

Anne trailed off when Kim held up a hand, growling and trying to again not explode at her mother.

"Shego is my foe, and a professional acquaintance." She finally bit out, "Bonnie made it a point over eight years to make my life personally harder than it ever had to be, sheerly out of spite and jealousy as near as I can figure."

"Oh." Anne said quietly after a moment.

After another long and heavy moment, Kim sighed bitterly, "So why her?"

"Bubble Butt, I really don't think that this is the best t-," Anne reached out for her daughter, only to have her hands smacked away.

"I'm not leaving this table without some answers." The younger redhead growled. "Why Bonnie?"

By now, Anne was starting to get a little irate at being commanded and chastised by her nineteen year-old daughter. Still, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "Bonnie and I know each other. As you know. I dealt with her parents during your sophomore ski trip. We met again when she job shadowed at the hospital a year later."

"and it started then?" Kim grumbled, more to herself than to her mother, but loudly enough for it to be interpreted as a question.

"Y- yes…" Doctor Possible sighed heavily, letting go of the clandestine secret. "I don't know what it was about her… Maybe she was exciting and incredibly dangerous, maybe she reminded me of Tonya, I'm not sure."

"Aunt Tonya?!" Kim yelped and looked shockedly at her mother, "This isn't the first time you've done this?!"

"Kimberly Anne…" Anne sighed tiredly, "Tonya and I experimented… in grad school… before I even met your father. We are still friends. No, we do NOT do those things any more."

Shaking her head, the elder Possible breathed deeply. "Bonnie was wild… and exciting… and eager… and hungry. At lunch that day she ran her hand up my leg and came on to me. I had… I had never felt like that. We barely made it back to my office before her tongue was down my throat. Hell I forgot to even lock the door, it's a miracle we weren't caught."

Kim shivered at the descriptions, but forced herself not to call a halt to them. "And Brick?"

"I-," Anne sighed deeply, "I'm not sure… she hated talking about her boyfriend, except to tell me that she wasn't a lesbian, and loved screwing him. I think she was in love with him, just couldn't say it. What she wanted from me was just sex, and difference…"

"And you wanted the same things from her?" Kim finally supplied as she looked at her hands, willing them to unclench as she fought to reign in her adrenaline and anger.

"Yes…" Anne nodded, hoping her daughter understood somewhat, "Sweetie. I love your father with all of my heart. But he's not… not the most romantic or thoughtful man. And he is definitely not the most sexual. I have needs… biological imperatives, your friend Wade might call them. I'm at my sexual peak, and most nights of the week, your father isn't even home."

"And that makes it okay?!" Kim snapped, glaring up at her mother before pulling it back in.

With a heavy groaning sigh, Anne shook her head, "No, it absolutely does not. But I didn't do this to hurt you, or to hurt your father, or anything… it was just a stupid, selfish… thing."

After another long silence, Anne carefully patted her daughter's hand, "If it makes you feel any better, Bonnie and I hadn't done anything… and I mean anything, since before your senior year. Between her boyfriend leaving, and then her meeting that new boy…"

"Junior,"

"Yes… She calls him Tony, yes him… and then there was the invasion…" Anne shook her head, "I don't know what possessed her to call me yesterday and invite me to… resume things. And I don't know why I said yes.

Breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, Kim finally looked up. "I- I can't tell you not to see Bonnie. But I CAN tell you that if you don't tell Daddy, then I will."

Anne gave a shuddering sigh, and finally nodded to her daughter, "Of course."

"I… I'm going to a hotel. I need space."

With that, Kim turned to leave the kitchen. As she moved to the living room, Anne came out, picking up Bonnie's abandoned things.

"What are you doing?" the teen glared at her mother. She repressed the urge to ask if her mother was trying to cover her tracks.

"I'm getting Bonnie's things. You scared her out of here with only the shirt on her back, and that was not actually on her back at the time . I imagine she's still hiding in the garage right now.

Kim took a deep breath and shook her head. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and headed to her bedroom, "Wade? Kim."

"Oh, hey KP, how did your day thing go?"

Kim sucked in a breath through her teeth and licked her lips after a moment, "Let's just say it was eventful. Look, can you put me through to the Concierge desk at the Embajador?"

"Sure thing, just a sec."

After a moment the screen changed from Wade's face to a static image of a telephone handset. When the other end picked up, it started to pulse and flash in time with her voice, "Embajador Juan Bautista by Leon, this is Tara."

"Tara, it's Kim… Do you guys happen to have a room for me tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is an old story sitting in my files. It was based on a writing challenge on KP Slash Haven. It's also hard to rate it properly. I would not class it as being "PG" or "Teen" but obviously it's also not "Mature" or "Explicit" and in fact contains less violence, cursing, or sexual situations than many of my stories. Sadly, ratings does not provide a middle ground between "T" and "M" so I will low-ball it a bit with a T rating.
> 
> REVIEWS = LOVE and Sharing is saintly charity!


End file.
